This invention relates to wrap-around beverage container carriers and more particularly to a new and improved beverage container carrier which provides total can separation and in which the production blank may be made in a one-piece configuration in the preferred embodiment.
In the design of beverage container carriers it is desirable to be able to provide a carrier that provides paperboard separation between adjacent cans in order to eliminate unsightly abrasion marks on adjacent cans. It is also desirous in designing beverage container carriers such as this to be able to provide a production blank which is made in the least number of pieces possible in order to avoid costly gluing of the various pieces together to form the completed carrier. It is also preferable to have a one-piece carrier, thereby minimizing the scrapping of unused paperboard which would result from a carrier comprising several pieces.